


Another day

by Otori0



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Cake, First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: Happy birthday, Wilardo.Even if he forgot the date, there's someone who will celebrate it with him.(Spoiler warning)





	Another day

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa I love wilardo and since I didn't get to draw him for his birthday I decided to write something instead!! It ended up being more fluffy than expected but it also has some angst because this is wilardo we're talking about

Wilardo closed his door and sighed. Another day that came to its end without a change. Another day trapped in the damn mansion. Another day without finding the Witch's Heart. 

Just when he was about to lie on his bed and sleep, someone knocked on his door. Guessing that it would be Claire, bored as ever and seeking for someone to entertain her, he opened it and found Ashe instead. 

"What do you want?" He asked, boldly. He wasn't in the mood for being nice with Ashe, and he probably came for a stupid reason anyway. 

Ashe smiled widely and closed the door behind him. Wilardo noticed that the conversation would take more time than expected and sighed again. What could someone like Ashe possibly want so late? 

"Wilardo, you see... The other day I learned something about you!" Ashe exclamated excitely, his hands on his back as if hiding something. "Today is your birthday, am I wrong??"

"Uhh... you are? Probably?" Wilardo spoke, unsure of what to answer. In fact, he didn't remember when his birthday was. He didn't care anymore. For an immortal being, what could a birthday mean? It just ment that he lived another useless year. That he spend another year in which he didn't find the way to die. It was nothing good nor happy for Wilardo, even if Ashe and the others saw it as a wonderful day to be celebrated. 

"Where did you hear that from, anyway?" Wilardo hesitated. If he himself didn't know when his birthday was, it was rather rare that someone else knew. Someone who wasn't even that close to him, too. 

"Uhh... Who cares?!" Ashe tried to change the subject by force, and Wilardo understood that he was hiding something. Well, he could ask him again later. "Anyway! I came here because I wanted to celebrated it with you!"

Wilardo turned away and lied on his bed, closing his eyes to sleep and simply ignoring the other man. 

"Come on, Wilardo!! Wil! Willy!!" Ashe yelled, trying to pull the blankets off of Wilardo. "Claire and I even made a cake for you! And Noel tried to bake some cakes but the result was hellish so I didn't bring them!"

Wilardo looked up to him and saw a cake on Ashe's hands. So that was what he was hiding earlier.  
"Please... We put a lot of effort on it!"  
"...Didn't I tell you that I don't like sweet things?"  
"Huh?! Wait, really?! Oh no!! I messed up...!"

Wilardo chuckled and sat on the bed, taking the cake and the fork Ashe brought and starting to eat it. "H-how is it...?" Ashe asked, afraid that Wilardo really didn't like it.

"...Not so bad." Wilardo murmured as he kept eating it without making eye contact with Ashe. In fact, he didn't like it a bit. It was extremely sweet and the cream and strawberries only made it worse. But after seeing Ashe's troubled expression and learning about the efforts he and Claire went through, he just couldn't reject them anymore. "This is the first time in many years that someone gave me something for my birthday."

"Really? That's sad... Birthdays are important." Ashe sat next to Wilardo with a warm, satisfied smile.  
"...My family never really cared about those things. But maybe you're right, so thanks. I'll thank Claire and Noel too."

Ashe nodded and watched as Wilardo cut a slice of the cake apart and directed it towards Ashe's mouth. "Take some too. I know that you love cakes."  
"But it's your cake!" Ashe retorted, putting more distance between them.  
"It's fine. You made it after all."

Ashe was going to keep arguing, but he knew that it'd be useless, so he gave up and ate the cake from Wilardo's fork. "It's kinda like if we were dating." Ashe thought, and his face got suddenly completely red. "W-what am I thinking?! It's just cake!"

Wilardo finished eating while Ashe was busy getting embarrassed by his own thoughts and said, "Thanks for the food. I'm going to sleep now."  
"Huh? Already? We just started celebrating!" Ashe said with a pout. 

"Did you have anything else on mind? I'm sleepy."  
"Eh?" Ashe got red again. He did have something in mind for such an special day, but could he say it? "That's..."  
"...Dumbass." Wilardo whispered before taking Ashe's face between his hands and kissing him. 

"Wha... What?!?! Is this real?!?! Oh my god, he kissed me!!" Ashe's cheeks got hotter and his heartbeat faster as a lot of thoughts filled his mind. He was incredibly happy. He had considered confessing that night, but this was much better than expected. 

Wilardo parted away and covered his mouth with his hand, shyly. He was blushing too, even if it wasn't his first kiss. It was Ashe's, though. 

"You can consider this a thanks for the cake." Wilardo murmured, looking away. Ashe's eyes lit up with happiness and excitement and he hugged Wilardo with a smile on his face. "It's the best thanks ever!"  
Wilardo was about to nag about the sudden hug, but he instead reciprocated it with a quiet laugh. "You are an idiot."

"Wilardo."  
"What?" Ashe looked at him and kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday."

Then, Wilardo realized that maybe celebrating his birthday wasn't so bad. Ashe was a jerk and a stupid old man but he managed to make him smile and feel less lonely. Still, there was something he couldn't understand. "You didn't tell me how you found out that my birthday was today yet."

"Ahaha..." Ashe looked away, trying to avoid the question. "There's no need for you to know, is it~?"  
"Tell me." Wilardo insisted. "Or I will kick out from here."  
"That's mean! ...Promise you won't get mad at me?"  
Wilardo nodded, although he was positive that he would get angry nevertheless. 

"The other day, I sneaked into your room while you were bathing, and found a paper with your birthday on it."  
"Geez..." Wilardo sighed, doing real efforts to stay calm. "Why did you do that?"  
Ashe giggled. "I just wanted to know more about you... I liked you from the first time we met, you know! You're good looking and intelligent."

Hearing that made Wilardo slightly happy, but he was still annoyed. "Where did you find that paper? I can't remember having that."  
"It was in your bag, along with some flowers."  
"You also checked my bag? You stalker..."  
"Hehe... Sorry."

"Wait, a paper with my birthday on it?" Wilardo thought, and then remembered. There was one time when he celebrated his birthday after becoming immortal, just some weeks later, and he did have some vague memories of writing it down that day. Maybe he didn't want to forget, although he ended up doing so. 

"...No, it's okay. Thank you, Ashe." Wilardo said. Ashe was right all along. Birthdays were important, even if he had more than 500 birthdays.

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to make an only-Wilardo fic but I couldn't stay without Wilashe, sorry


End file.
